


A Dove At Hell's Doorstep

by robertstanion



Series: Our Tomorrow Comes [3]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M, Time Bastard - canon divergence, andrew kilgore deserves nothing but the world, andrew kilgore redemption fic, autistic! Andrew Kilgore, british andrew kilgore - canon compliant, ken davidson is andy's uncle, lucy and andrew are best friends bcs theyre both british, ted may or may not be the villain, the locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Andrew Kilgore, a brit in love, soon encounters The Bastard that will be his downfall. The only issue is...it's unavoidable and the fall of the cyborg is, in fact, inevitable
Relationships: Andrew Kilgore/Jenny, Charlotte/Sam (mentioned), Jenny/Ted Spankoffski, Ken Davidson/Carol, Lucy Stockworth/Jonathan Brisby (mentioned), Ted Spankoffski/Lucy Stockworth
Series: Our Tomorrow Comes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Dove At Hell's Doorstep

The root of the family tree lay in Oakley Park, Hatchetfield, just off the shore of Michigan. The legend went that, no matter how hard you tried to leave the island, you would always return, or the blood line would be cursed. For the Kilgore’s, Michelle and Simon, when they left Hatchetfield 11 years ago to settle down in an apartment in the West Midlands, just outside of Coventry, they thought that the rumour was incorrect. After all, Hatchetfield had _enough_ of Kilgore blood in it, so surely, one family leaving wouldn’t make _that_ much difference.

That was, until, November 13th 1987 rolled around, and a screaming, red-faced baby boy was placed in his mother’s arms. At only a few minutes old, he already had a loud voice, proving that he was worthy of what he wanted when he wanted it. The only way that Simon’s brothers could have heard about their baby, Andrew, was through letters that he sent. Aside from that, the couple remained firm that they were to not return back to Hatchetfield until the day they died.

Life was relatively normal for the Kilgores. Simon and Michelle each went back to work, earning enough to hire a nanny to take care of their baby boy. Yes, they were wealthy enough to hire an entire staff, but they wanted to live in their apartment with zero consequence. They wanted to separate themselves from the remainder of the family tree that stood old and firm in the centre of the lush, green grass of Oakley Park. The issue came when Simon and Michelle became far too invested with money to care about their son, leaving him for longer hours in the nanny’s arms for longer periods throughout the day. They thought it was fine…

Until they lost custody due to the fact the young boy, aged 5, fell in the river, unoccupied, with no adult around.

Word got back to Hatchetfield, back to the Kilgore bloodline, and only one man returned letters back to the country. That man was more than determined to allow his nephew into his own home. He warned his wife, his _dearest_ wife, Carol, that they were to adopt his nephew because his brother was as reckless as he’d ever been. Carol, goodness, she’d been eager to accept the offer. They immediately began a room for the young boy, ensuring they had every piece of information about him that they could grasp.

When the day came that they were to collect him, they boarded a plane and went over to the United Kingdom. There, they were escorted to the small apartment, or ‘ _flat’_ as the British called them, and Carol and Ken Davidson met their nephew for the very first time.

He was a shy little thing. He had long golden hair, much like the rest of his family did, and the signature blue eyes. Yes. He was definitely a relative, a relative that Ken would treasure until the day he died.

Luckily for the two of them, Andrew took to the married couple immediately. Speaking to the people who’d been caring for Andrew while they sorted out custody, he discovered he was showing signs of autism and should get tested as soon as possible, and that he didn’t like to be left alone for long periods of time anymore. Ken nodded, unfazed. He didn’t see it as a challenge at all. He just saw him as a little kid who needed someone to take care of him, to ensure that he was going to be okay.

Ken watched as his nephew hugged a young girl, his age, with bouncy brunette curls and a wide smile, goodbye, before rushing back over to his new guardians. And from there, they headed back to Hatchetfield, where they belonged.

Andrew settled into the new American lifestyle he’d missed out on quicker than Ken had expected. He wasn’t very fussy around his food and he was willing to experience new things, which was always a bonus. He was always up for trying new things that both Ken and Carol offered. Overall, he was an incredibly happy young boy.

Carol took it upon herself to take care of Andrew while Ken went to work at The Hatchetfield Gazette. Much like the nanny that Andrew used to have, Carol would help to teach her nephew basic lessons, gradually working him up to higher levels as he aged. She was a teacher, a very skilled woman, but had yet to find a job. None of the other schools were hiring, but she didn’t mind. She was perfectly content raising her nephew with the man of her dreams. Although Andrew _was_ closer to Ken, she didn’t mind at all. She enjoyed the life she was living, not wanting it any other way.

So, when Carol was offered a job at Sycamore High, she fought to get Andrew enrolled there as soon as possible as well so that he could be in an environment where he felt comfortable in with people he knew…or a person he knew. She showed Andrew around, about where he’d be working, and where her office was. He seemed to like it, and that was enough for the Davidsons.

When he started school, he seemed to be stared at a lot more than necessary, and he couldn’t understand why. He didn’t know how to make friends, he barely knew how to converse with anyone _but_ his aunt and uncle. So, following the stereotypes of the new kid, he sat in the corner and ate his lunch alone in silence. He put his head down and continued to do the work that was assigned to him, unable to think, or do, much else, rather than try and keep straight A’s. He’d learned that having straight A’s made him a more likeable person, according to TV shows and movies, so he’d follow those rules in hopes of getting friends.

It didn’t work, though he became sort of friends with two people named Paul and Melissa. They were outcasts, more or less like him, and it made him feel comfortable that now he had people to go to if he got lost or needed advice. Him and Paul were in the majority of the same classes as well which made life a ton easier now when it came to the occasional group project. Through these group projects, he was introduced to the rest of Paul’s friends, Bill Woodward, Charlotte Wood, Jenny Wilkinson and Theodore Spankoffski. He soon learned, as well, that Jenny was a _very_ pretty girl.

As his feelings for Jenny started to settle in, he found himself imagining a future with someone more and more. That had never happened before. He started smiling that little bit more, his eyes becoming that much brighter that it was noticeable. Overall, he was happier when he was around Jenny. He wasn’t one to show off, though, that part went down to Ted. Andy didn’t know or understand why Ted was insistent on trying to catch everyone’s attention. He didn’t know, or understand why, at all.

Miraculously, he found himself getting closer to Jenny as a whole. They’d work on projects together, and sometimes, he’d even make her laugh, which, to Andrew, was the sweetest sound in the world. And, in fact, it was her to ask him on a coffee date. His heart had skipped, but he’d happily obliged. So, when he went to the coffee store that weekend, and Jenny was there waiting, he knew it couldn’t be a dream. Unfortunately for him, he discovered the reason why Ted was so bold all of the time was because he’d _also_ been thinking about asking Jenny out. Jenny had laughed about it, but it set a feeling of uneasiness into Andy’s bones.

The date worked out and they went on another, and another, and another before they declared they were in a relationship. Considering they were in their sophomore year, they worked out as well as they could. However, for the next two years, they were considered what was known as an ‘on off’ couple. Jenny was more outgoing than Andy was, and Andy could hardly function half of the time. He had to admit, letting her go before getting his hopes up only to be shattered once more over and over again was starting to take a mental toll.

Everything changed, though, early on in their senior year, when he walked into class after locking up his possessions in his locker. He always got there early because Carol working as a teacher had a lot of positive benefits for him. So as he took his usual spot in the classroom, he heard shouting outside the classroom door coming from beside the lockers.

“You are so _bold!”_

“Yeah? Well I bet I’d treat ya better than he ever treated you! No PDA, coffee dates every five minutes! Jen, come on, he didn’t want you!”

“And all those factors made you come to the conclusion that I have a crush on you, Ted?!” Jenny shouted back, looking up at him. “God, you were so _nice_ before puberty!” She slammed her locker shut, locking it up.

“Yeah? And what about it? This is the kinda guy you want, ain’t it? A _pushy asshole!”_

At that, Jenny swung around and grabbed the collar of his shirt, looking him deep in the eyes. “I swear to hell, he is _not_ an asshole. You’re just jealous!” She pushed him back, letting go of him, beginning the walk over to the empty classroom.

“I am _not!”_ Ted laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, but Jenny turned around, looking at him.

“Yeah but you _say that_ , but there was Charlotte, and now Lucy, and you’re saying, at the same time you ‘loved’ the two others, you loved me.”

“Well, yeah! But I wanted you the most-“

“My point’s been proven.” She stopped, clutching her bag against her chest. “Lucy’s coming back over to the island on Sunday. Have fun. Now either _you_ fuck off, or I do.” She hissed at him, her eyes narrowing. When he didn’t move, she made the decision to keep walking to the classroom. She ended up keeping her eyes on him as she pushed the door open, only to see Andrew sitting alone by the window. “Oh…I didn’t realise you were in here…”

“If it helps, I heard nothing.” He heard everything. Jenny had been defending him. What did that mean? He returned to his sketchbook, trying to ignore the fact that she was walking towards him.

She pulled out a chair from the desk beside him, crossing her arms, facing forward. A comfortable moment of silence passed between them until she moved, adjusting her cardigan over her blouse. “Are you free on Sunday?”

Andrew paused the drawing he was doing, setting the pencil down. “Jenny…”

“Look, I know, and I know I said that last time was the last time…but…I really like you. And I think I’ve been hiding in denial because I thought that dating Ted was the better option instead of the quiet British guy but…I was just being a coward.” She slapped her hands down on to her thighs. “I was waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen. And I promise you, this is the last time I’ll ask you out. If you don’t want to, Andy, I get it.”

“Well…I’m always free, I basically have no friends.” He glanced over at her, shrugging. “I’ve uh…I know summer’s came and passed but…I’ll be here for you more than I was before. I was scared. I’m not used to extreme emotions and…a crush is surely a very large emotion I wasn’t able to balance too well. I’m sorry I couldn’t treat you well before, but I won’t let that happen again. I’ve learned.” He looked back at her, watching as the smile grew on her face.

She turned her head, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, letting the rest of it dangle in front of her face. “Can I kiss you, Andy?” She asked softly.

He hesitated momentarily, thinking about it. They’d never really _done_ that part of the relationship before, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t up to it. If he was going to have Jenny, he was going to go the entire way with her. He nodded, smiling himself, closing his sketchbook. “Yes. Yes you can.”

Her smile grew wider as she moved closer to him, shuffling her chair across the floor. She reached up to him, cupping his cheek, before kissing him softly just as the bell went. Relief flooded over her when she felt him kiss her back. They were in this for the long term. Thank goodness. She didn’t think she could handle another heartbreak. They’d finally be able to overcome their problems. That was, if there were any. The bell rang, and she could have sworn she felt the air turn colder, for when she pulled away, Ted Spankoffski was looking directly at her. He shook his head, walking away from the two of them, sitting against the wall as other students and the teacher piled in through the door.

But from that moment onwards, Andy and Jenny became much happier in each other’s company. When they graduated, Andy started at his Uncle’s new firm, Coven Communication: Research and Power, while Jenny went to the community college. He supported her completely. He loved how, even though he had enough money to basically be financially stable their entire life, she wanted a job. It was her own independence, and he was highly impressed by her. Actually, anything she did, he swooned for.

In Jenny’s final year of college, Andrew made the largest decision of his life – that he wanted to move out and spend the rest of his life with her. Sure, Clivesdale wasn’t exactly _ideal,_ but it was close enough to home. Neither him, nor Jenny, wanted to risk anything. They didn’t want to plague the tree that still grew strong in Oakley Park. They didn’t want to risk anything, and so, Clivesdale was their safest bet.

Excitedly, he began his journey to Jenny’s apartment, where they would soon start their own journey over to Clivesdale. Jenny said they could take her car, and that was good enough for him. She was good enough for him. He held a bouquet of red roses tucked under one arm, a black box with a locket in it for the other. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the girl he loved so dearly. He couldn’t wait at all.

That was shattered when he heard a voice from behind him. “Hey, dickhead,” they sneered, causing Andy to turn around. There, he saw, a much-older looking Theodore Spankoffski. Before Andy could register what was happening, his face was met by a blinding hot pain against his jaw. He staggered back, immediately nursing his jaw after slipping the box into his pockets so it was tucked away safely. Tears brimmed his eyes, his chest tightening. After the blinding pain subsided, he realised his entire left eye…he couldn’t see out of it.

“What’s going on?!” He asked, pleading for an answer. Instead of getting one, the roses were snatched from underneath his arm.

“Red roses, huh? Cliché _and_ cute.”

Andy heard the sound of them being carelessly tossed away, and a soft splash. A tear fell down his cheek, to which he hissed in agony at. He could hardly move his jaw, let alone anything else. He felt himself shoved backwards again, except that time, he landed on his back. He yelped out in pain, beginning to cry softly. He felt the breath of someone else against him.

“Where’s the locket, Kilgore?!” Andy shook his head, a sharp pain piercing his entire face plus his jaw. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t see…he was useless. “I said where is it!” Ted growled, gripping Andy’s collar, laughing maliciously. “If you’re not giving me that locket, I’m not letting you live, and I’m not letting you have Jenny! You stay away from her. Jenny and I? We’re gonna be _happy._ And I know, I’ve seen it, ‘cuz I’m from the future, dude.” When Andy didn’t respond, Ted growled again. “Look at me! I want you to remember _who_ The Time Bastard is!” When Andrew didn’t reply again, Ted let go of Andy’s collar, deciding to grab the box itself.

He didn’t get too far, because as he was about to reach into his pocket, Jenny Wilkinson turned the corner, ready to meet her boyfriend, only to see a small stream of blood on the pavement. She gasped, running over to them, pushing the grown man off of Andy, crouching beside him. “Andy? Andy, what happened?!” She asked, taking his hand. “You think you can look at me?”

Painfully, Andrew opened his eyes, and by the look she gave, it wasn’t good what he’d done. “Jenny-“

“Oh my god! I-I’m calling an ambulance! And your uncle!” She said, pulling out her phone. His entire left eye was red, blood pooling into it. It was a horrible sight. The famous Kilgore blue was burdened by a cherry-wine red stain. “Clivesdale can wait, okay? As long as you’re okay, then I’m okay!”

The ambulance came. He was whisked off, leaving Jenny to fill in as many gaps to Ken as she knew. She ran back to her apartment, getting in her car, driving straight to St Damien’s which, luckily, wasn’t too far. By the time she found Andy’s room, the results had already been processed.

_Hit in the face with a crowbar_

_Blindness in left eye_

_Trouble breathing_

_Bleed to the brain_

_Mechanics_

_Cyborg?_

She raced inside, pushing past the doctors, to see Andy on the bed. His aunt and uncle were sat by his bed, his uncle’s face tear stained. She looked at them, her eyes solemn, taking her seat on the other side of him. He looked so different. The reports told her that he’d had a panic attack during the assault. She just wished she’d have gotten there seconds earlier. She hated the butterfly effect with her entire being. They could be okay. _He_ could be okay.

Ken wiped his eyes again, looking up to Carol. In his recent business with CCRP Tech, he’d been gifted with the information of T’Noy Karaxis, and he was one of just a few to be touched by the goat. He could se the worry that filled her eyes. He’d be a liar if he said that Carol wouldn’t be able to tell what he was thinking. She shook her head, but he didn’t. He could save his nephew.

CCRP had planned a prototype with a piece of equipment that would plant itself on the majorly damaged area, stretching to other affected areas, which would then act as life support to keep the human body alive. The results so far were that blind people had regained their sight, deaf people had been able to hear their own voice, people on the verge of death were able to roam around Hatchetfield as if nothing had happened…

It’d be the only way to save Andy.

So, from his pocket, he pulled out a small, golden piece of machinery. Taking a breath, he pressed it against Andrew’s temple, watching as, with small sparks, the device attached itself. Ken watched as Andy’s eyes opened once more, the redness still there, but not as apparent. Upon the result, Jenny’s tearful eyes became brighter by that smaller part. She whispered his name; he turned his head to face her.

“Andy…” she repeated the name, looking at him. Some of his golden hair looked gingery in the light due to where the blood had fallen on it. She shuffled her chair closer to his bed, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “They got the guy who attacked you. He was claiming to be Ted, but Ted ain’t 35 years old…oh, Andy, I’m so sorry…”

“It-It couldn’t have been your fault…more or less, it was mine for being cowardly.” He hissed out, a coldness at the sides of his throat making it nearly impossible to talk.

“You are _not_ a coward.” She squeezed his hand gently. “You’re strong. And alive….alive is the most important thing right now.” She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. “We’ll get out of here, and we’ll go to Clivesdale. Whether that be in a month or a year, we’ll be there.”

“We’ll be there,” he repeated before his vision darkened and he passed out once more.

* * *

They made it out of Hatchetfield and had a wonderful wedding. That was two years after the incident happened. They hadn’t invited the Ted that Jenny had known before, instead inviting Lucy Stockworth to the wedding instead. Andrew had mentioned that, after his parents had been taken into custody, Lucy’s family took care of him. They remained in contact the most that they could, and she remained one of his closest, if not, first friends.

At the wedding, Jenny went off to dance with some of her own friends and a few of her cousins, leaving Lucy and Andy alone at the main table. They sat in silence, listening to the music, while Andrew looked at his new wife, running his hand over the piece of metal in his ear that looked similar enough to a hearing aid for it to be passed as such without anyone having to question anything. He heard Lucy sigh, so he looked over to her. She seemed to be looking for someone, but he couldn’t figure out who it was.”

“I’d have half expected Ted to be here…” She admitted, placing her sleeves back on her shoulders. The dress was a little too big for her to be used to. Every dress she wore to dinner parties _had_ to be fitted. This dress was something Jonathan had bought her for one of their anniversaries, and she finally got the chance to wear it.

Andrew nodded, looking away from her. “Um…there was an incident a couple of years ago. This man, he looked like Ted but in his mid thirties…it was the original day me and Jenny were supposed to move over here to Clivesdale but…but he beat me up. He called himself ‘The Time Bastard.’ I’m not quite sure what that’s supposed to be mean so I try not to dwell on it too much.”

“What a peculiar name to give to someone. Time Bastard…” Lucy repeated the words, laughing at the nickname the person had given themselves. “And I take that the similarity between Ted and your attacker, Andrew, is the reason that Ted isn’t here?”

“That is one of the reasons, Lucy.” He confirmed, nodding. “The other is that we both work at CCRP Tech, my Uncle’s firm. I work under Sector 19. It’s just a very fancy name for ‘I sit in an office and write reports the majority of the time or place orders for computers and printers.’ That’s the floor between the news article editors and tech support. Ted works in tech support and, my goodness, he is not only a horny bastard, but he’s incredibly disrespectful to women. He comes in drunk, or hungover, the majority of the time and proceeds to flirt with every woman he encounters. Sylvia from the top floor, Charlotte Lowery who is _married…_ ” He shook his head, displeased.

“So why is he still working at the place? He should be fired!” She exclaimed.

Andrew nodded, stroking his hand over his beard. “Well, I would report him to my uncle because my uncle is his boss. That would be the logical thing to do. But…I don’t know. Maybe it’s the social anxiety coming through.”

Lucy laughed softly, nodding, looking back to the crowd. “There was a time in my life, Andrew, where I found myself wondering if I loved him.”

“Ted?”

“Yes. We used to meet up for coffee every time we were in Hatchetfield. He was ever so pleasant. I live life the traditional way as I know you’re aware. I’m a Duchess in waiting, I can’t just _bend_ the rules! I did want a romantic relationship with Ted if I could get one…but he wasn’t making a move. Then the offer for Jonathan to be my spouse came along, and well, he was my chance to continue visiting Hatchetfield as regularly as I do. I must admit that at first, I wasn’t exactly considering that Jonathan was my type. But, I have grown to love him.”

“I’m glad you’ve settled down and found someone you like.” Andrew smiled at her, looking back to Jenny. “Me and Jenny, our relationship has been complete for four years now. We’d been on and off since sophomore year, as I know you’re aware. On the day Jenny asked me out permanently, her and Ted had an argument outside the classroom, in front of the lockers? She stuck up for me. Later, she’d told me that the argument had bloomed when Ted had tried to hit on Jenny in a wildly inappropriate manner, leaving her upset. She told him that he was seeing you, Lucy, the upcoming Sunday, and to flirt with her meant nothing less than pure disrespect to her.”

“Well, she has you now, Andy. I take that was the best decision you could have made.”

“I agree with you there.” He nodded again, smiling as he watched Jenny dancing, the widest grin on her face. “I most certainly do.”

* * *

They lived their lives contently after that. It was him, Jenny, and a few friends who he had to worry about. Anything, or anyone else, he didn’t need to worry about. As he got older, though, he noticed that the device that saved his life got to the point where it was growing over his face. The gold plate stretched from around his ear, covering his eye, and all of a sudden, the redness he’d had in his eye was gone completely. He did become insecure about it, but Jenny was with him, convincing him that she still loved him due to the fact he swam in self doubt day in and day out. There wasn’t much else he could do about it, or for it.

But time progressed, and as he watched Jenny got older, he didn’t seem to age too drastically. Time sped by quicker than pages of a book in the middle of a storm, and soon, he’d heard Jenny utter her last words. He didn’t know where the time had gone. He wanted it back. He wanted control. Sitting beside where Jenny’s body, lifeless as of a few minutes, in the middle of his grieving, he heard a demonic laugh from behind him at the door. Andrew turned his head, and as soon as he lay his eyes on the figure, the room went black.

In front of him was a man wearing a bright smile on his face, though his teeth read sinister and his eyes proved his point. Even from the distance they were parted by, the creature’s teal eyes brightened the entire darkness where he was consumed by. He had long blonde hair tied into a braid that reached his lower back, fastened by a black bow at the centre of it. He had ram’s horns protruding from his temples, brown in colour, the tips sharper than that of the average creature’s. He wore a suit that was iridescent, yellow, but shifting to black when he turned. Underneath the blazer and the pants was a white shirt with a ruffled collar, and, to complete the look, he had a golden brooch on the left of his suit blazer, which was golden and in the shape of a cube.

“Feelin’ sad, Andy?”

“Who are you?!” Andrew snapped back, wiping his eyes, shaking slightly. He’d just lost Jenny and now he was losing his mind.

“Who I am isn’t important to you, though, what I have to offer may well be.” He walked forwards, dragging his feet across to where Andy sat, standing in front of him.

“I asked you who you were. I demand an answer.”

“I’d have thought, with you being the nephew of Ken Davidson, your head was screwed on a little tighter than that.” The figure laughed, plucking the brooch off of his suit, it now forming a 3D shaped box in his hand, golden and ornate with black markings.

“What-“

“Enough with the questions.” He snarled softly, his teeth baring once more. He gestured to a corner of his box which was missing, his finger, the nail painted black, pointed to Andy’s temple. “You’ve got a little something of mine. And I want it back.”

“My-my implant? But it saved my life…” he whispered, his hand brushing over it, hearing the laugh before him once more, though it echoed against the nothingness that had consumed him.

“And in return, I will give you _her_ life to save again. I will give you the secrets of the universe, Andrew Kilgore. I can give you more power than you will ever imagine. I will let you defeat The Time Bastard…if you give me your implant.” His lips curled into a smile.

Andrew swallowed, looking back to Jenny, who was no longer there. He looked around the realm, practically alone. He swallowed thickly, looking up to the goat, offering him his hand. “Consider it done.”

The creature smiled, tilting it’s head. He crouched before Andrew, placing his hands on either side of his head, his long fingernails gently scratching down his face. “No longer may The Bastard hurt you, Andrew. No longer may you live in pain. You’re granted freedom from those who may harm you by the power of T’Noy Karaxis.” With a snap, Tinky snatched the implant from Andrew’s head, placing it back on to the rightful area of The Bastard’s Box that had been missing. The box levitated in the air, spinning around before beaming gold, filling up the emptiness of The Black and White. Tinky couldn’t help laughing gleefully as he watched Andrew’s lifeless body slump off the chair and on to the floor. The blood that poured from his head merged with the water substance on the floor – blood of past victims, and soon, Andrew Kilgore was no more.

At least, not in that dimension.

* * *

October 17th 2104

He’d been working, as he did every single day. He swore to allow his uncle’s company to thrive upon his death bed, taking over the duty of Sector 19. He sat in his office, miles underground, against the coldness that the core delivered. In the midst of what he was doing, an urgent message, a _code black_ flashed against the screen. In his red eye, a hint of surprise showed itself. He stood, laughing to himself, running his mechanical hand against his beard. He always knew this day would came. It wasn’t a matter of how, but when, and when was now.

He turned, standing in the lift that would take him to the main area. A compartment in the middle of his palm opened, the locket in the box still intact. He took it out, looking at the piece of jewellery inside. He smiled, nostalgia hitting him. Jenny had given it back to him before she did, a few minutes or so, and he kept it ever since. Once silver, over time and the touch of T’Noy Karaxis, the locket had turned golden, some of the intricate details reflecting the goat that had saved him. He smiled gratefully, placing it back into the compartment, shutting it. He’d make his master proud.

He took the lift until he reached the segment of the office home to the tech department, or the newer and updated version of it. He stood outside the two-way mirror with one of his prime scientists who seemed antsy, others scurrying about, studying read-outs and pouring over genetic data that had been given. Inside was Theodore Spankoffski in a sterile, white holding room. Upon a nod of his head, the door slid open. The steel hand he owned clenched into a fist, his robotic eye glowing a furious red as he stepped inside.

“Executive Kilgore,” the scientist announced, anxiety to her voice. Andrew shook his head, dismissing him. This was between him and The Bastard. Another scientist to the right of him continued explaining what was going on.

“We performed a complete genetic analysis on the intruder, sir. We cross-referenced it with the company database _and_ with that of Paranormal Extra-terrestrial Interdimensional Phenomena, and what we found may sound unbelievable but-“

“This man is Theodore Spankoffski, an employee who appeared to vanish 85 years ago.” Andrew’s voice, mechanical, but harsh, got his point across. He knew who this was. It’d be hard not to.

“Yes,” one of the scientists told him, now slightly confused as to what was going on. “In 2019, his office was located directly above Laboratory C-8 where some of CCRP’s scientists were conducting an experiment in time manipulation by attempting to harness the power of T’Noy Karaxis.”

Andrew laughed spitefully, looking directly at the man. “A successful experiment, as it appears.”

“And we’re still performing tests, but right now, it’s safest to keep this man in isolation-“

“Dismissed.” Kilgore told them firmly. “Your tests are over, doctor. I’ve waited long enough. It’s time I had a word with…Mr Spankoffski.” From that point forward, he marched insider, strength in his step. He now had silver metal plating against the left side of his face where skin should be, the blood from his eyeball from the crowbar attack now replaced with a red lens that enabled him perfect vision. His entire left side of his body was covered in a metal armour. He was a dangerous, dangerous man with no charge needed for him to cause a spark. “I hope the accommodations are to your liking, Mr Spankoffski,” he started out calmly.

“The _fuck_ are you supposed to be?” He scoffed, causing an outrage to begin to rise in the pit of what used to be Andrew’s stomach.

“I am Executive Andrew Kilgore, Manager in Chief of Sector 19. Upon my uncle’s death, I oversee the operations of _all_ CCRP facilities in the Western Hemisphere. I ensure production remains on schedule and enforce disciplinary measures. Here, I am judge, jury and at time, to my great satisfaction…executioner.”

Ted paused for a minute before bursting out laughing, pointing a finger at the man. “What, like Andy ‘asshole’ Kilgore who took my Jenny? He died like…many fuckin’ years ago. Damn, that funeral was a feast!”

“Are you aware what year it is, Mr Spankoffski?”

“Well…2018- no, ’ _19.”_

“For one, you are mistaken for the year is 2104, eighty-five years from the time you call home where here, you are only a homeless man, and rightfully so. Secondly, I didn’t die.” His façade dropped, and so did Ted’s.

“What?”

“You, Time Bastard, are someone I have been waiting for for _many, MANY_ years!” His red eye lit up again, keeping his vision directly on Ted. “Look at what you did to me, Bastard!”

“What?! I-I don’t understand!”

Andrew slammed his hand on the desk in front of the both of them, the compartment opening up. The locket jumped out, levitating again. “You tried to steal this from me, Bastard, 100 years ago! And now, I can, and I already have, stolen your life! You are property of Coven Communications: Research and Power and you will _DIE!”_

Ted stood up, but Andrew did the exact same. “Look- heh- _look_ , man. If I’d known you’d become a fuckin’ mega giant then I’d have let ya have Jenny, okay?! You can have her!”

“She is _dead.”_

“Yeah, yeah, but can we settle this? Please?”

Andrew shook his head. “You don’t remember _me,_ Bastard. You not only hurt me, but you hurt my Jenny, my Lucy. You hurt the universe. No longer am I surprised _why_ you have the touch of Tinky. But you’re not the special one here. You’ve _never_ been the special one.”

He closed his hand, the locket dropping back into the compartment as Andrew pulled out a remote from his pocket. A single black box with a red button on top of it, though, in his eyes, it was golden. As Ted pleaded for his life, he hit the button, not realising he’d pointed it backwards.

A laser hit his stomach. Though nothing happened at first apart from an uncharacteristic stillness, it soon sped. It started with his legs, disintegrating into nothing but ash. And then his abdomen. He panicked, not realising he’d done something wrong, and in his worry, grabbed the locket from the compartment and threw it to the side. He couldn’t let Ted win. As he accepted his fate, he shut his eyes, biting back the pain. In another life, The Bastard would die and he knew it.

He wouldn’t win.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed my andrew kilgore redemption fic because i most certainly did. andy kilgore for the win


End file.
